A Second Chance
by KatFightOnSkis
Summary: A girl returns to NYC after she left two years before. But what will her friends (newsies) think of her when they see the ways she has changed, particularly one named Spot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies, but I do own the characters that I make up and what not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Chicago; 1899:  
  
Her lips were smothered in bright red lipstick, her eyes plastered with the latest trendy color of eye shadow, and her cheeks pink with the over use of blush. The dress that she wore hugged her body so tightly it looked impossible to breathe. With its scandalous low cut neck line her bosom hung out to show just the right amount of cleavage to catch every mans gaze. This was her profession, if you could even call it that, she seduced men, or put in a not so dignified way, she was a hooker. But not by choice, no, she resented herself, she hated herself for what she did. Trapped by a bunch of tattered dreams and what ifs, she felt as though there were no way out.  
  
A girl with equal amount of make-up, and lack of clothing approached her, "Grace, you got anybody for tonight?" As she spoke one of her dark brown curls fell from the cluster of the others and landed dangling in front of her eye. She reached her hand up to brush it away and as she reached up the moonlight illuminated the bruise that covered her wiry arm.  
  
"Veronica, you didn't see him again did you?" Grace stated horrified by the bruise that was on her arm.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did see him again, not that it is any of your business" Veronica replied ripping her arm down to her side and subconsciously began stroking the bruise. "Its not as bad as it looks, He was just mad, I deserved it"  
  
"Oh shut up, no you did not, when are you going to learn, he doesn't love you, he never did, or will, he's using you, can't you see,-" Grace's voice was cut short. A look of shear panic swept over her face. Her gaze fell on a man that stood at the end of the alley, they were standing outside of. He was dressed in a dark black suit, with a matching black top hat. His handle bar mustache curled just out side of his nose. The front of his suit bulged out to accommodate his belly. A vicious sneer was plastered upon his twisted and down right ugly face.  
  
"Run" Grace whispered to Veronica in a desperate voice.  
  
The two girls took of running down the streets of Chicago with their skirts clutched in hand.  
  
"Grace he's gaining on us" Veronica whimpered hoarsely. She turned her head to see how much distance was between them and their chaser and did not notice the man with the gun pointed at her standing in the alley across the way.  
  
BANG  
  
With a high pitched screech Veronica tumbled to the ground. Her skirt had fallen above her knees exposing some of her skinny upper thigh. She clutched her chest where the bullet had entered and looked up and Grace.  
  
"Veronica" Grace shrieked and dropped down to the ground beside her and grasped her hand. Grace knew that the blood that was pouring out of Veronica's left chest was not a good sign.  
  
"Go on with out me" Veronica whispered hoarsely. "Don't give in Grace, don't-". With that Veronica past on to the eternal darkness. Grace felt her hand go limp in her own.  
  
With fury in her eyes Grace stood up and began to run. She ran like running was all she could do. When she stopped in a distant alley she reached up and touched her check, and it was wet, she was crying. By now the tears flowed down in a steady stream. With her chest heaving she broke out in sobs. Before she knew it she was on the ground throwing up her so called lunch from earlier. Exhausted she collapsed on the ground, and passed out cold.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
New York City; 1899:  
  
The streets rang with the sounds of squealing children and shouting teens. They had done the impossible; the newsies of New York City had challenged the all mighty powerful Joe Pulitzer, and won. This was one glorious day. All the working kids in New York were out in the streets celebrating, all but one.  
  
His name was Spot Conlon, the leader of the most feared newsies of all the boroughs. With his rugged good looks and his charming personality he could get any girl he wanted to fall in love with him. Half the girls of New York wanted to be with him while the other half already had. But even with all the girls he had been with he couldn't help but think about the one that got away. The one that did not swoon over him and the one who refused to have any part of a romantic relationship with him. The one who happened to be his best friend's sister.  
  
Grace Kelly (a/n: She changed her last name to match Jack's) was her name. She was no amazing beauty but there was still something about her that made Spot feel something that he had never felt before. The way her light brown hair stood up on end when she woke up in the morning, or how she was no good at selling papes. The way that she punched Race when he told her she couldn't play poker because she was a girl. She was a hot head who told off or beat down anyone who got in her way. It was the little quirky things she did that made Spot fall head over heels in love with her. But he lost his chance with her, she was gone, and before she left she clearly stated that she would never be back again, even if her life depended on it.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright random idea I had/have. It'll get better, and it'll have more newsies. I know I have yet to finish my other story but I will, I'm working on it right know, its coming down to the end and I have to figure out how to end it. But anyway, tell me what you think about this story, Good? Bad? I'll try and update as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies.blah.blah.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
New York City, November, 1900:  
  
A train pulled into New York City halting when it reached the platform. Once it reached a complete stop the doors flung open and the people that were crowded inside began to pour out. There were mothers dragging their children behind them while their fathers walked casually ahead of them going to retrieve their luggage. There were men dressed in suits that were presumed to be businessmen, but what kind of "Business" was not know, it was left for people to ponder.  
  
Among these people there was one girl that stuck out. Her name was Grace Kelly. She walked with a sense of insecurity; her head was bent down so far that her slender chin almost touched her chest. Her eyes darted around the crowd as if she was looking for someone she wanted to avoid, but her eyes were almost disguised behind her long light brown hair that hung down in her face. She brought her hands up by her stomach and began playing with a small ring that was placed on her middle finger. While she was absorbed in her own little world she tripped over her long tattered skirt that hung down way past her feet. Glancing around she made sure that no one saw her little blunder. With a sigh of relief she realized that no one had, because why would anyone notice her. She appeared disheveled but her appearance was nothing compared to how she felt on the inside.  
  
She had spent the last two years on her own traveling the country working odd jobs here and there trying to avoid the one thing she did not want to do; go home. Its not that she had a bad home life, it was the complete opposite of that, she had people that loved and cared for her, she just did not want to go back and face her brother and hear him say I told you so. Her pride had suffered so much over the last few years she felt that hearing those words come out of her brothers mouth would be the final blow.  
  
Before she new it she stood in front of a small little dinner with a faded worn out sign that read 'Tibby's'. Inside she could see that not much had changed. The newsies were all still there, with some new faces among them, and they were doing their usual, eating, playing poker and being obnoxiously loud.  
  
She must have stood outside the small little door for at least 10 minutes before she decided to enter. Just as she went to reach for the door she was brushed aside by a young man wearing a gray news boy cap, and red suspenders with a gold tipped cane dangling down on the side. He was defiantly the one person she did not want to see. The one person she hoped no longer associated with the newsies, Spot Conlon.  
  
"Oh excuse me miss, I didn't see you there" (a/n: not good with writing accents = no written accents) Spot apologized politely. As he brought his eyes up to the person he hit he realized who it was.  
  
When Spot's eyes met her's Grace let out a soft screech and turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Spot stood dumfounded for a few seconds before he brushed off the sighting and walked into the warm restaurant and out of the cold streets.  
  
"Jackie-boy, I think I'm seeing things", Spot said still in shock as he shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Ya know, seeing things isn't usually something people consider healthy" Jack replied sarcastically as he smacked Spot on the back lightly.  
  
"No seriously, I coulda sworn I just saw your sister" Spot looked up at Jack as he said this. Jack visibly paled. "I was walking in the door and I bumped into some girl, I went to apologize but as soon as she saw my face she turned and ran"  
  
"Well that's not something you hear very often. Hey fella's listen to this, a girl screamed and ran at the sight of mister high and mighty Spot Conlon" Race hollered jokingly.  
  
"Shove it Race, I'm serious, I could have sworn it was her, but what confused me even more was the fact that Veronica wasn't with her" Spot said softly.  
  
All Jack could do was stare at Spot, he longed to see his sister again but why had she come back, why now, even she said she would never come back even if her life depended on it, and without Veronica, her best friend. Something was up, and Jack new he had to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace ran until she felt she was a safe distance away from the diner. Of course the first person she ran into had to be Spot. The person who was number one on her 'hate list'.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I ever decide on coming back here, I'm not ready for it, I can't do this" Grace paced back and forth before she slid down the side of a building on to the ground. She buried her head in her arms and shed a few tears before she brought her head up "What am I going to do", she whispered to herself as she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face.  
  
After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts she stood up quickly and began to make her way over to an old friend's place.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter. cough.cough. I swear it didn't take me almost two months to post it. Sorry about the wait, I've been a very busy girl, between physical therapy, kickboxing, school, homework and family matters I've had like no time! But oh well.  
  
Shout outs: WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: I'm glad you like it, sorry it took so long, I'm sure you've been thinking about seeding Race and Spot over.  
  
Ershey: thank you for the complements, I'm glad you like it!  
  
xxIrish Roverxx: Thank you for your review and the idea. 


End file.
